Another new start
by ohmygreys
Summary: Izzie Stevens was happy after she left everything behind her. She even found a new guy. But things bring her to the SGMW hospital again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and i really tried my best here. I'm new here. There probably will be a lot grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that.**

**One more thing. Eric Messer is from the movie "Life as We know it", so he's portrayed by Josh Duhamel. Just so you know how he looks like.**

I slip out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. And then I sigh. And it's not a "OMG I'm so happy I can't complain" sigh. It's a "Fuck I have to go to the hospital I never wanted to visit again" sigh. Yeah. Here I am. My stupid boyfriend had an accident with his motorcycle and they brought him to the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

I brush my teeth, shave my legs, pull on my clothes so I finally grab my coat and the car keys and walk out of the house. My house. I have been great after I left everything behind me. Sure, once or twice I regret it that I left all my friends behind me too, but so I met Eric. Eric Messer. My wonderful sexy boyfriend.

I met him at a supermarket. I know that's a big cliché but so it was. He actually is this player guy, like Mark Sloan. Screwing everything what has two legs. But it changed. Not right at the beginning, but it did.

Whatever, so now I'm right on my way to the hospital. THE hospital. Where my ex-husband works. And Meredith and Cristina. And all the other crazy people.

The drive took 3 hours of my life. But that's okay because I'm here because of my boyfriend. Well, fiancée. Yeah, it was a surprise for me too. But I love him... I think.

So here I am. In front of the SGMW and putting my earphones in and turn up the music as loud as it's possible. Just to make sure when someone calls me in there, I can blame that.

My plan now? Going into this hospital and walking... running quickly to the room of Eric.

So I get out of my car and walk right into the hell. I'm not sure how slowly I walked, but I arrived the hospital after 10 minutes. Must have walked in slow-motion but, seriously, who would judge me?

I walk in, maybe a bit too fast, but I really don't care. I only hear the music in my ears, what slowly starts hurting.

My fault: I really walked fast and I just turned around for one little second to check the hallway before I bump into someone. Hard. But accidentally. I only see him lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!," I literally shouted. Blame the earphones. I quickly take them out and want to repeat myself, but I just stare at him. God must hate me. I must have bumped into Alex Karev. Who else.

I don't say anything. I just turn around too fast, almost fall to the ground and start walking to the room Messer lays in. And for my surprise I quickly enter his room without getting into any more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**I continued this sorry maybe a little too quick but I couldn't wait. I haven't got many reviews but this story exists only for a day, so. This chapter is a little longer now.  
**

**And just for your info: It's a year after Izzie left. I should have written that earlier, I'm sorry. That's why the name is still Seattle Grace Mercy West. And the new interns doesn't exist. Not yet. The review made me think of something, so maybe it will happen that they come a little later. I try to write more chapters than 4 or 5, and I hope you'll enjoy them. At the end please review.**

I turn around to look at him. I only see his weird look. But I got it. I probably looked all too weird, storming inside this hospital room.

"Hey babe," he says, a little too weak for my opinion.

I response with a quiet Hey and walk over to him.

"You wanna tell me the reasons for storming in this room like a crazy lady?"

I only see his smirk and automatically have to laugh. He isn't too hurt if he can tease me. Well, I thought so... hoped so.

"No reasons. I thought there was a man with a chainsaw and yeah, who wouldn't run?"

His weak chuckle warmed my heart. I couldn't do any other thing than to kiss him. So I do. I lean forward to meet his lips with mine and not even 5 seconds run past and I lie on top of him. Amused, I shake my head. I even let out a little giggle.

So here I am. Lying on top of my fiancée who had accident a few hours ago. Giggling like a little girl. But I was happy. His lips are kissing every inch of my face. I smile softly and pull back.

"How are you, Messer?"

What a nickname. I don't even know why I call him like that. Just, everyone calls him that. Whatever.

"You are the doc. Tell me."

I see his smirk and roll my eyes amused. Jerk.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm great. I have you here," he says with a smile on his lips before he kisses me again.

I can't stop myself from smiling like a teenage girl. I return his kiss and cup his face gently. I don't want to hurt him at all.

And naughty as he is, he really runs his hands slowly down my back to my ass, and squeezes it playfully. I can feel his smirk against my lips. 'This is a hospital!,' I'd like to shout, but I only let out more giggles and press my lips more against his lips.

This innocent kiss turns to a hot make out and for the following seconds I totally forget we are in a hospital.

The only thing I hear then was someone who clears his throat.

I look up and see Alex standing at the door, with a few interns.

There you can see, God hates me. It was time for rounds.

I slowly get off Eric and sit down on a chair beside his bed. And just pretend like nothing happened. Well... I tried that. But Messer's smirk at me wasn't very helpful.

I pull a strand of hair behind my ear and cross my legs. Let they think what they want, nobody knows me anyway. Well, except Alex...

I look up at the people and, of course, try to avoid looking at Dr. Karev. But that isn't working so well. I catch myself by staring at him like a stupid little girl what stalks her secret crush.

The interns say something about Messer, but I don't really listen to them. I already know everything, I at least can read a chart, not like the kids in front of me. Obviously.

My goal for the next 3 minutes is holding my fiancée's hand and staying quiet. So I stay quiet and think. I think about making cupcakes what actually confuses me. I don't want to make cupcakes. I'm happy. No cupcakes when I'm happy. NO!

I must have looked weird as I argued with myself in my head. Otherwise I couldn't explain the weird looks.

"So you'll have to stay for the next 2 weeks."

"What?!," I shouted at Alex's words. He must be kidding. Eric actually could leave today. He's fine. But I quickly regret screaming out loud. Alex stares at me like he wanna kill me. I gulp lightly and Alex repeats himself. But instead of staying quiet, instead of nodding and let them go I stand up and look at Alex.

"He's fine. He could go today. I would understand 2 days, but 2 weeks? Seriously!"

I can't understand myself. Why I'm freaking out like that. I was so tired, maybe that is the reason. I hope that's the reason.

I can feel Messer's hand squeezing mine. "Calm down, Iz. Two days or two weeks. Whatever."

"Listen to him, _Iz. _Whatever," Alex says.

I don't understand why he said my name like that. But my mood is getting more and more bad.

"Go out of the freaking room. Everyone. Now!" I didn't shout too loud, okay I tried.

Messer looks at me confused and Alex raises a brow at me before he leaves the room. The interns follow him quickly. I just sit back down.

"What the hell was that?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm tired..."

**If you want, you can suggest how the story should continue. I'm open for it, maybe you have better ideas than I have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a very short chapter and it was hard to write. I hope you like it though. Tell me what you wanna read next. I try to work on the thing with Izzie meeting Jo, but it will need a few more chapters before it can happen. But I'm open for other suggestions. Please R&R.**

"Tired? Really? And I should believe you now?"

I see his look and feel bad. He looks at me like he wanna kill me... Is he mad at me now? Seriously?

I smile as good as I can and murmur. "I'll go say sorry. Be right back."

And with that, I leave. I walk out of his room and sigh. Why me? I just wanted to visit him and now I have to talk to my **wonderful** ex-husband. I roll my eyes and follow the interns to catch up with Alex. I don't know what I did to deserve that.

"Hey," I grab Alex's arm, but he doesn't turn around. He just keeps walking and acts like I'm not there... wow.

I pull on his arm so he turns around, and say again. "Hey."

He just looks at me and says a little too sternly in my opinion "What do you want?"

Yeah, what do I want? I actually want nothing. Well, nothing to do with him, but I'm trying to be nice.

"Can we talk? Please? Just for a minute."

"There is nothing to talk about."

I stare at him. Would it be so hard to talk to me for at least 5 minutes?

He sighs and walks straight to an on call room. I follow as quick as I can and after closing the door behind me, the words just automatically come out of my mouth.

"Alex I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you in front of your interns. I don't know why I did that, I'm probably tired. I just need a little sleep. Maybe. The last hours were so stressful and I'm exhausted and-"

"Shut up," he cuts off my sentence and looks at me.

I can't handle myself anymore, I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly, hardly holding back the tears.

I can feel how he returns the embrace and I don't do anything else but smile. It feels so good to hold him again after all these years. Of course I missed him. There was a huge part in my past I spent with him. He was my best friend. My boyfriend. My husband... Of course I missed him.

He pulls back as he heard my sobs. I couldn't handle my tears anymore.

"I missed you," I murmur silently and a part of me hoped he didn't hear me.

We stay in these positions for almost 10 minutes. I'm here, staring at the ground, crying and desperately trying to wipe the tears off my cheek. And he just watches me without doing anything. I wonder what he's thinking.

I move to the bed but he stops me with cupping my cheek and forces me to look at him. He takes a step closer and strokes my cheek with his thumb. I lean in his touch. I would lie when I say I wouldn't enjoy this. He gently kisses my forehead and murmurs back "I missed you too."

And then he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Hope you'll like it. I'm not sure how I wanna continue it. Maybe you can give me some suggestions. **

I sat with Messer a few more hours before I left. Now I'm on my way to the hotel. It's easier to see him when I'm closer than 3 hours. And it would be freaking exhausting to drive 6 hours every single day, and I couldn't live with not seeing him one day. And now don't judge me, you know how it is.

Anyway I check in the hotel. When I turn around my eyes just widen before I start to frown.

"Alex?"

He turns to me with a raised brow, then smiles lightly at me and grabs his key.

"Hey Iz."

I grab my key as well and walk to the elevator. He follows me and pushes the button. It feels like this thing needs hours for open its door. As soon as the door opens I almost fall into the elevator. I only feel two hands holding me for support from behind.

"Slowly," Alex chuckles before he removes his hands from me.

I immediately feel the heat in my cheeks when I start to blush. I quickly push the button and the elevator closes its door.

This awkward silence in there slowly kills me. I desperately try to think of a topic, but my head is empty at the moment.

Why is it so hard for me to be with him? It's not like I still have feelings for him... or maybe I'm afraid that when I spend time with him, the feelings will come back? I'm still surprised the he missed me too. And that he told me that. It's not like that Alex would say that to anyone just like that. It was so soft... Okay stop.

I let out a quiet sigh when the door opens. I walk out and to my room.

When Alex walks past me to the room right next to mine, my eyes widen a little, but more because of the fact that my door doesn't want to open.

* * *

After an hour the man from the hotel tells me that I unfortunately have to look for another hotel because this was the last room and obviously no one can open the freaking door.

I sigh and nod before I hear Alex's voice. "Hey Iz, you can sleep in my bed. I can take the couch."

With a frown to myself, I quickly ponder about saying yes or no, but before I even start, I turn around with a smile.

"Thanks Alex. That's nice of you."

And with that I walk toward him, and in his room.

I have no clue why I did that. But it's okay, isn't it? I mean, it's just Alex. And spending time with him after years is a nice feeling. I missed him around me. He always was fun to hang out with.

* * *

After I took a shower, I take on my pajama and walk out of the bathroom. When I return, Alex stands in front of the wash basin, brushing his teeth.

I grab a toothbrush and join him.

I ignore that he only wears underwear and try to think of how to start a conversation. After a moment I put my toothbrush away and just start talking.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Huh?" He just frowns at me, and puts his toothbrush away as well.

"You are being so nice. You are acting not like the Alex I know..."

He chuckles before he gets surprisingly serious.

"I've changed," are all words that come out of his mouth before he leaves.

He has changed? I wanna think that this is a good thing, but I'm not sure about it at all.

I leave the bathroom again, this time slightly confused and look over to Alex.

"Hey, you don't have to sleep on the couch. It's your hotel room. You should sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch."

"No, it's fine. Just stay with the bed."

I sigh, but nod and walk over to the bed and lay down on it. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, I sigh again.

"Okay then just share the bed with me. You pay for this, you should be able to sleep comfortable, and don't tell me the couch is."

He groans and stands up.

"When you will shut up then."

He lays down beside me and I just realize that we only have one blanket. Hesitantly I offer him a part of the blanket. He pulls it over himself and closes his eyes.

With a little smile on my lips, I turn around and close my eyes as well.

Like the good old times.

**Please review. xoxo**


End file.
